


Breathe

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Death, Dipper can't breathe, Drabble, I don't really know how to tag that tho, Technically Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's experience of dying and then becoming Alcor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first TAU fic. You would think I would have written some by now.

He couldn’t breathe.

Breathe. Breathe! He needed to breathe, but he couldn’t.

He was gasping for air, but there was no air; there was nothing to breathe. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!

He needed to breathe. He couldn’t. Where was the air? He needed to survive.

He took a deep breath, but there was nothing there. There wasn’t anything to breathe; he couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t b r e a t h e.

He tried to breathe again, and found air filling his lungs along with power he felt he would not be able to control.


End file.
